Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Sonic the Hedgehog
Bio Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, who constantly seeks world domination. Movelist Special Attacks *Spindash - Sonic curls into a ball and dashes forwards at high speed. Holding the button will cause to charge his speed and range even further and deals more damage. *Homing Attack - Sonic homes on the opponent in a mid-air spin attack. It can be only used in mid-air. *Whirlwind - Sonic peforms a spinning kick, in which creates a tornado. Any opponent get caught by the tornado will be send away from him. *Bounce Attack - Can be used only in mid-air, Sonic curls into his ball form, rockets downwards, and strikes the ground with force, propelling him back into the air. *Light Speed Dash - Sonic shouts "Go!" and shoots forwards at high speed. While charging the attack, Sonic will flash yellow, and after he is done charging the attack, he'll release it. Hyper Combos *Super Windmill - Sonic runs up in front of the opposing enemies and does a Spin Charge. Sonic then enters a Spin Dash and starts circling around the opponent, in which creates a large tornado that deals multiple hits. *Gravity Spindash - Sonic peforms a stronger Spin Dash with vaccuum effect. *Super Sonic Rush (Lvl. 3) - Sonic uses the 7 Chaos Emeralds and becomes Super Sonic, then peforms a powerful dash attack while surrounded by golden aura before returning to his normal self. Misc. *Intro - Sonic jumps onto the stage in ball form from the foreground. *Taunt - Sonic spins and peforms a finger wag while saying "Too easy!" *Victory Pose - Sonic peforms a thumbs up and sprints off the screen away while saying "That was almost too easy!". *Sonic's rival is Mega Man, because both shared many similarities, which are named below: ** Both Sonic and Mega Man are blue non-human characters. ** Both fight against balding middle-aged mad scientists, who are robotics geniuses and who have goal to world domination. (Mega Man antagonizes Dr. Wily; Sonic antagonizes Dr. Eggman) ** Both have super-smart close friends, who act to them as sibling figure (Roll and Tails, respectively). ** Both have rivals, who are black and don't have mothers. (Bass and Shadow the Hedgehog) ** Both have robotic evil doppelgangers, who are created by their archenemies (Bass and Metal Sonic). ** Both have fathers, Mega Man is robot and have a human father, Dr. Light. Sonic is mutated humanoid hedgehog, who-prior to Worlds Collide-had a father named Jules, who was turned into a robot through the same technology-minus Wily's alternations-that created the Roboticized Masters. ** Both met creatures from outer space. (Duo and the Wisps, among others) ** Both met Mario before their appearances in Super Smash Bros. (Mega Man met Mario in Europe-only Club Nintendo comics; Sonic met Mario at Olympic Games in Beijing) ** Both met Konami characters and visited Konami universes. (Mega Man met Simon Belmont in Captain N: The Game Master and visited Castlevania; Sonic met Solid Snake in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and visited Shadow Moses Island) * Sonic's alt is Metal Sonic. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Starter